chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Bishop
Daphne Elle Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the eldest daughter of Georgia and Shelton Bishop. She will have the abilities of Umbrakinesis, Sense Manipulation and Sound Absorption. She will be named after both of her grandmothers. Appearance Daphne will look very similar to her mother, with light blonde hair and green eyes. As she gets older, her eyes will darken, and become closer to hazel. Her hair will also darken slightly, but will remain blonde, and she will wear it long and feathered instead of the shorter cut she will have as a child. Her skin tone will be tanned when she's young, but will lighten afterwards. She'll wear very little make-up, just enough to enhance her beauty. She will also tend to wear a lot of white clothes, mostly in simple pieces, and she won't wear much jewellery or hair accessories. She will be slim and around average height, and as an adult she'll be the exact same height as Bree and Teri. Abilities Daphne's first ability will be Umbrakinesis. She will be able to manipulate shadows and darkness, using them to cloak herself in order to remain unseen, and wrapping foes in clouds of darkness to confuse them. She'll also be able to create constructs from deactivated photons, fire bolts of darkness to use offensively, and use shadows to form portals, though these uses will exhaust her. Her second ability will be Sense Manipulation. She'll be able to enhance, negate and even block the senses of others, and also manipulate her own. She'll be able to cause synaesthesia in others and use this to disorient them, and she'll be able to painfully overload the senses with stimuli. She'll also be able to overload the sense of pain. Her final ability will be Sound Absorption. She'll be able to absorb sonic energy at will, making it impossible for any to use sonic abilities against her. She'll also be able to use this ability to quieten or mute sounds, and will be able to pass her immunity onto others. Family *Mother - Georgia Bishop *Father - Shelton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Sisters - Bree Bishop, Teri Bishop, Shaylene Bishop, Laila Bishop History Daphne will be her parents' first child as a couple, though her father will already have one daughter, Jenni Bishop. Georgia and Shelton will have been engaged for 2 months before Georgia will realise that she's pregnant, and they will delay their wedding because of it, not wishing for it to look like a shotgun wedding. They will be married in 2040, when Daphne is a year old. She will be 4 years old when her sisters Teri and Bree are born, and then 10 when Shaylene and Laila are born. Etymology Daphne is a Greek name which means "laurel" and is derived from a classic Greek myth. Her middle name, Elle, is French, meaning "she" or "light". This second meaning could be an ironic reference to her ability of umbrakinesis, and her two names will be chosen after her grandmothers. Her surname is an English name which means "overseer", and is also a Christian religious office. She will never use her maternal surname, since her parents will have been engaged when she was born, but this name would have been Millbrook, and may refer to a mill near a stream or brook. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters